detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Todd Williams
Todd Williams is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is the father of Alice Williams and the owner of Kara, who he assigns to look after his home and daughter. Biography Pre-game Todd was a former taxi driver who lost his job when self-driving cars became popular in 2021. He then became a laborer, then a bouncer and security guard, only for androids to replace human labor in each of these fields too. For several years he had been working odd jobs here and there, including dealing Red Ice, a powerful methamphetamine, as part of a small drug trade around the neighborhood to pay for his own addiction. He was arrested several times for drug trafficking and also for violent misdemeanors. Todd had a wife and a daughter. Unhappy with his behavior and addictions, his wife left and took their daughter with her. Todd claims she entered into a relationship with an accountant. After his wife left, Todd acquired a YK500 android named Alice to replace his lost daughter. He also at some point purchased a AX400 domestic android "Kara" to look after the house and child. They live in a modest suburban home in Camden inside Detroit. Dwelling on his memories and his hatred for androids, who he blames for his sad predicament, Todd is abusive towards both Alice and Kara. He destroyed Kara multiple times before the course of the game, who was repaired and sent back reset with no memory. A New Home He is first seen in the chapter, A New Home, where he collects Kara after having she has been repaired. He then takes her home and orders her to clean the house. If Kara chooses to do the laundry, and finds a bag of Red Ice on the shelf, Todd catches her and warns her not to touch his drugs. Stormy Night At dinner, he throws a fit and accuses Alice of blaming him for her mother leaving. Todd orders Kara to stay still after Alice flees upstairs. The story then can go multiple ways with different endings for Todd: *If Kara obeys - Todd will kill Alice in a fit of rage and then turn his anger onto Kara for letting it happen. *If Kara disobeys - She can either try to calm him down or run upstairs to protect Alice. A few endings with this scenario may result in Alice or Kara killing Todd (if Kara takes the gun from Todd's room) while most of the other endings may result in them running away. *If Kara disobeys - She will be killed by Todd if she wasn't able to find and grab the gun, fails to escape, or loses the fight. Then Todd looms over Alice with his belt, likely killing her off-screen. Battle for Detroit If he isn't killed in Stormy Night, Todd can be seen in Battle for Detroit if Kara, Alice, and Luther (Determinant) make it to the bus depot. He grabs Kara and calls for security, claiming that she stole his little girl. However, if you saw his family photo from Alice's box and understood the chain of events (his wife took their daughter away when she left and he bought an android to replace her), the additional option is unlocked in the second dialogue choice; he can be reasoned with and call off the guard. He breaks down, admits his faults and wishes Kara and Alice good luck. If not stopped by Kara, Alice hugs Todd and forgives him before they leave. If you act hostile to and not use the unlocked dialogue he will tell the soldiers that they are androids. Chapters *The Opening *A New Home *Stormy Night (can be killed) *Waiting for Hank... (If spared in Stormy Night) *On the Run (TV/both choices) *Battle for Detroit (Encounter -- Determinant) Possible deaths * Killed By: Kara or Alice Williams (Determinant) If Kara decides to take the gun out of Todd's room, he will be shot in the chest by Kara during the conflict. If the player fails the QTE to grab the gun, Alice will instead grab the gun and shoot Todd. Appearance Todd has brown hair that reaches to his neck with blue eyes. In The Opening, Todd is seen to be wearing a dark olive jacket. The regular out is a maroon top with a dark green cardigan over it, dark denim jeans with black shoes. TBA Personality In "Stormy Night", he seems to be extremely hot-headed and results to violence when it's "needed" (due to his wife leaving him with his daughter and his addiction to Red Ice) and says to Kara that he will "bust her worse than last time" if she moves. As a Red Ice addict, he is prone to frequently inhale Red Ice for comfort. He also shows obsessiveness and hostility on whoever gets in his way. Todd is highly emotionally unstable, and tends to have extreme flahes of rage over the smallest perceived slights. He is seen to lose control frequently, contributing to multiple destruction of Kara before the story begins and possible destruction of Alice and Kara for the last time. Todd tends to believe that he can tell what other people are thinking just by looking at them. He shows signs of having a persecution complex, and believes that his misfortunes in life are caused by people intentionally screwing him over. For example, he believes that his wife left him for an accountant without a word, when in fact she had told Todd at least once before their divorce that his anger was scary and that he needs to stop abusing drugs. Todd constantly deflects blame to others for his own mistakes and shameful feelings. However he appears to be able to regain at least some composure if the player reasons with while he is not under effects of Red Ice. Todd's extreme mood swings can result in him going from mercilessly beating his daughter in a blind-rage, to then sobbing on her shoulder and repeating to himself that loves her just seconds later. During these episodes, Todd will end up confessing about his faults multiple times, however these episodes appear to be transitory and don't appear to effect his likelihood of entering another blind rage later on. Todd has also developed a habit on lying to protect his citizenship and mental health, as shown in telling salesperson about Kara's apparent destruction and convincing himself in treating Alice as his real daughter. Todd is possibly combating depression problem and has been taking antidepressants. Notes *Todd is one of three confirmed named Red Ice users, the others being Carlos Ortiz and Leo Manfred. *Todd continues David Cage's trend of having neglectful and abusive fathers in his games, the others being the Origami Killer's father in Heavy Rain and Jodie's adopted father Philip Holmes in Beyond: Two Souls. *Todd may use the same model or look very similar to Earl from Beyond Two Souls during the chapter Like Other Girls. Gallery Todd_Battle for Detroit_DBH.jpg|Todd's appearence in "Battle of Detroit" References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists